


Predators

by Fangirl0207



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Violence, But he also has soft spots, But they're humans too, Even if it means murdering people, F/M, He makes a good psychopatic big bro, I'm sorry guys I like Ichiji a lot, Lots of murders I promise, M/M, Murder, Niji is a ball of rage, Not before he fucks up and betrays his family though, Sanji doesn't realize he's also a psychopath, The Vinsmoke are pyschopaths, Torture, Vinsmoke Family - Freeform, Yonji is the one closest to being normal in the family, Zoro will do anything for Sanji, but he'll get there eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-11-04 07:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl0207/pseuds/Fangirl0207
Summary: His past doesn't scare Sanji as much as what he can do with his own two hands. There's a demon inside of him demanding blood for justice, and he fears the day when he can't stop himself.





	1. Chapter 1

_Their parents's closet faintly smells like the expensive perfume their mother often sprays on herself whenever she's getting ready to go out with father. Jasmine, Ichiji dully notes, that's one of her favorite perfumes. He can make out the scent of some of her other perfumes too; vanilla, rose, and lavender. One of her more outlandish fur coat is tickling against his neck. He wants to swat it away, but he doesn't move. He doesn't have to be a genius to understand the gravity of the situation._

  
_Outside, the desperate wails continue, and Sanji shudders with terror. He can't see his brother's face, since his younger brother is sitting between his legs - his back against Ichiji's chest - but judging from the tension on his body, it's clear that he's so close to breaking down._

  
_"No! Please! Not my daughter! No!" Their mother desperately sobs, her voice hoarse from too much begging and screaming. Ichiji internally flinches. He doesn't like hearing her sweet voice turns like that, but he's aware that there's nothing he can do. There are five grown men out there, highly trained too, judging from the way they so easily decapitated their father. If the head of the Vinsmoke family doesn't stand a chance against them, then neither does a fourteen year old boy._

  
_Sanji, however, visibly flinches. He jams his fingers into his ears, but Ichiji can imagine how well that blocks out the desperate cries of their mother and sister. He's audibly crying now, and though Reiju's screams is much louder than his soft sobs, Ichiji knows that they better not take any chances ith these intruders._

  
_Carefully, he wraps his arms around Sanji and pulls his younger brother close to his chest. "Close your eyes, brother, and think about the ocean." Sanji likes the ocean, he says he wants to be a sailor or a pirate one day. Whenever Sanji becomes upset over something, Ichiji will say those words to him, and he will slowly calm down on his own. Ichiji doesn't expect that technique to work now, but he wants to comfort his brother as much as he can._

  
_He places his chin on Sanji's head, his left hand over Sanji's wet eyes, and his right hand spread over his chest. He rocks him gently, before he whispers by Sanji's ears, "This too shall pass. And once it does... There will be reckoning."_

  
_Sanji's pitiful sobbing slowly dies off, though he was still uncontrollably shaking. Outside, their mother and sister are still begging for mercy, while the invaders raptuously grunt as the voice of flesh slapping against flesh resonated through the air. Ichiji looks at the door, and finds that blood has slowly seeps in through the small space beneath the door._

  
_It looks black in the darkened closet._

* * *

Sanji wakes up when he hears someone opening the closet door. Light immediately pours in, making him groan with discomfort as his eyes try to adjust to the sudden change in brightness. Groggily, he sits up and blinks the bleariness away, before registering Zoro standing at the door, a deeply concerned look on his face.

  
Sanji internally groans. He swears he has set up the alarm to wake him up before Zoro comes home. Stupid fucking alarm not working when it's supposed to. "I can't sleep," is all he says to explain the situation.

  
Zoro studies him for a second, before he folds his arms and sighs, "Why didn't you tell me?"

  
"Why should I? So you can come home in the middle of an important investigation to cuddle me to sleep?" Sanji snorts as he gets up and straightens his rumpled shirt. He picks up his blanket and pillow before making his way outside the closet. Zoro steps aside for him, but Sanji pauses at the door, because for a moment there, he's back to that morning when he first steps out of the closet after that accursed night. He blinks, and the image of blood and carnage is gone, and he's back to the apartment room he's sharing with his friend.

  
"What time is it?" Sanji asks as he mentally shakes himself out of it.

  
"Six," Zoro replies as he watches Sanji disappears into the bathroom. With a barely suppressed sigh, he follows Sanji, stopping at the door so he can lean against the frame. Sanji's washing his face, and Zoro waits until he finishes brushing his teeth before asking, "Is something bothering you?"

  
Sanji dabs his face dry with a clean towel, before he turns to face Zoro. Gathering all the experience at bullshitting he has accumulated throughout the years, he smirks and says, "Worried about me, marimo?" Teasing and insulting are always a sure fire way to divert attention away from him.

  
With Zoro though, sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't. And judging from the way Zoro doesn't take the bait, it's safe to say that it's the latter this time. No surprise there, they have been together for a decade after all. Out of everyone Sanji interacts with on a daily basis, Zoro's the only one who knows him best.

  
Sanji sighs, "Nightmares," he says as he leans back against the sink, gesturing weakly as if to say 'you know how it is'. Of course, Zoro doesn't know, because Sanji has never told anyone what his nightmares are. He only knows that when Sanji's having nightmares, he either needs to be cuddled while sleeping, or move to the closet.

  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Zoro offers, like he always does.

  
And Sanji, like he always does, says, "No."

  
And that's the end of it.

* * *

_"Where are you hiding them?!" the huge man roars at the terrified servants. "Where are they?" It's clear that the man is fast losing his patience, and if Cosette doesn't spill, then he's most likely going to hurt someone._

  
_She's terrified and she doesn't know what to do. She can't give up Niji and Yonji, but she doesn't want the people she considered her family to be hurt either. There has to be something else she can do. She peeks to her left and right, but found nothing. Her heart leaps up to her throat when a large hand suddenly grabs her wrist and drags her forward._

  
_The man puts his cruel face inches away from her, and he spats, "You know something, don't you, girl? Tell me where they are, before I break all your bones one by one." To make a point, he tightens his grip, and she cries out at the sharp jolt of pain accompanied by a subtle crack._

  
_She tries to pull away, but that only made it worse._

  
_"Tell me where those damned kids-"_

  
_His words are cut short when all of a sudden, someone jumps down from the rafters onto his shoulder, and slits his throat open. It all happens so fast, the next thing she knows, the cruel man is dying on the ground, and blood is everywhere. She lets out a horrified yelp and stumbles backward._

  
_"Don't. Touch her." Niji says before he drives the knife once again through the man's heart for good measure. "She's mine."_

* * *

Niji and Ichiji are twins, but it's clear to almost everyone that their similiarities do not go beyond physical traits. Intellectually and emotionally, they might as well be two completely different persons. Ichiji was as cold and tranquil as the vast expanse of an uninhabitable tundra. He carries himself with a chilling sort of grace and poise which made even the Gorosei shudder. When he talks, it's with a exotic accent which further lends him a sense of being removed from the rest of humanity. Rumors say that he is the Devil himself, and it doesn't help that he is inexplicably well-informed and intelligent.

  
Niji, on the other hand, is a pale copy of his older brother. There's just no other way to say it more accurately. His temper is shorter, and his presence is less imposing. His words are simpler, and he can't send an army of grown men onto their knees with just a quirk of his eyebrow. If Ichiji is the Devil, then standing next to him, Niji feels very much human-like in all their limitations. it's not a pleasant feeling. There are some frustrating moments when he wishes he can be more like him. Moments like the one right now, for example.

  
"I've talked about this with master Ichiji," Cosette says, her nervousness only betrayed by the way her eyes refuse to meet his. "And I've chosen a suitable successor to take over my duties. I'll make sure the transition won't cause you any incovenience."

  
Niji clenches his fists, "You're not leaving until you tell me a good reason why."

  
Cosette internally flinches. Although Niji never raised his hands against her, the fact remains that he's prone to bursts of unpredictable actions when taunted. And considering everything, Cosette knows very well that she's taunting him. "I've been serving this family ever since I was five. You, master Ichiji, and master Yonji have all been very kind to me, however I... I want to s-settle down."

  
Ever since Ichiji appointed her as the Vinsmoke household manager ten years ago, she has dedicated her time and energy to make sure that she doesn't disappoint her masters. These days, however, with things stabilizing after the Vinsmoke family moved back to the old mansion after an extensive rennovation, Cosette has finally gotten some down time to reflect on her life so far.

  
She's no longer a young maiden. She's fast turning thirty. And that realization had her thinking about what she really wanted in her life. She wants to settle down and start her own family. She wants to raise her own children, and grow old while watching them grow up. And just as importantly, she wants to find and marry someone who knows how to acknowledge and reciprocate her feelings. After all the years of dealing with the Vinsmoke family and their military business, all she wants is some normalcy in her life.

  
All of that has nothing to do with the engagement announcement between Niji and Purin Charlotte. Absolutely nothing.

  
"Settle down?" Niji repeats with a sneer. "You want to get married, have two kids, a dog, and a twenty-five years mortgage on your home somewhere in Raftel's suburbs? Is that what you mean by that?"

  
Cosette nods, "Something like that."

  
"You're only chasing down an illusion." Niji hisses, "Happily ever afters don't exist. Stop daydreaming, Cosette."

  
She knows that he's going to try to talk her out of this, but her mind's set. "I'll know for sure when I get there. My resignation will be official after your wedding with lady Purin. So there's plenty of time to sort things out. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to prepare for the Gorosei's arrival."

  
She bows at him, before turning around on her heels and walking away. Before she gets far though, Niji speaks up, "You're not going anywhere, Cosette. You're mine."

  
She stops in her steps to turn and look back at him. Although he looks inscrutable, she has been around NIji long enough to pick out subtle hints from his posture. Right now, Niji is angry, and she can bet that as soon as she disappears out of his sight, Niji will march on to the gym to let out his frustration on some of the poor bodyguards or one of the punching bags, if he's feeling generous.

  
"I'm not yours," she tells him, "I'm not something you can possess. I am my own person, and I am allowed to do whatever pleases me. You don't own me."

  
Without waiting for his reply, she continues on her way.

  
Niji watches her back as she disappears, before he unclenches his fists and makes his way to the gym. Yonji better not be there if he doesn't want to be on the receiving end of his frustration.

* * *

_Ichiji steps out of the closet and assesses the scene laid out before him. Without realizing it, he has clenched his fists so hard, his nails are breaking the skin of his palms. Blood trails down his knuckles, and drips down onto the floor, mixing with the larger pool of blood coming from his father's headless body. On the bed, his mother and sister lay; limbs carelessly splayed, face unaturally pale, and eyes frozen wide open in unspoken horror. He can't see neither Niji nor Yonji in the room, but that doesn't give him hope._

  
_A hand falls onto his shoulder, Ichiji tears his gaze away to look at Katakuri. There was pity in his normally feral eyes. He doesn't need the pity though. "I will make them pay. Nobody crosses the Vinsmoke family and gets away with it."_

  
_At his words, Katakuri's eyes widen with surprise, but he quickly regains himself and looks away. He has heard the rumors. They said Judge is secretly experimenting on his children. They said the next generation of Vinsmoke will be twice as lethal as all their predecessors combined. Neither he nor Big Mom thinks its real. Perhaps they were wrong to ignore the rumors._

  
_"Aren't you scared?" Katakuri asks the young child._

  
_"No," Ichiji replies without hesitation. "It's the prey who should be afraid of the hunter after all."_

* * *

Ichiji hums a small song, hands moving deftly to finish his work. From the operating table, retired police chief Kong follows his every movements with his dull, dead eyes. As soon as he's done closing the amputation wound, he turns to look at Kong and asks him, "Do you believe in a god?"

  
For a moment, Kong is silent. "Yes. And he has reserved a special place for you in hell."

  
A ghost of a smile appears on Ichiji's face, "When you do see him, tell him that I will not settle for anything less than _the throne_."


	2. Chapter 2

Brook's office reminds him of his father's study. Although his childhood memory is vague, Sanji can still remember the bookshelves lining the walls of that room, all tightly packed with leather bound books of a language Sanji can't quiet identify. Ichiji used to spend his time there with father, learning about the research their father is currently working on, while Sanji sits in the corner reading his picture books. Sitting in Brook's study, Sanji thinks he can still hear the murmurs of his father and Ichiji if he closes his eyes and concentrate hard enough.  
  
"How's your work going lately?" Brook asks as Sanji walks over to the violin sitting on Brook's desk.  
  
His mother taught him to play, but he has never touched another violin ever since that night. He wonders if he can still play. "May I?" he motions at the violin. Brook nods in approval, and Sanji carefully picks it up.  
  
"Do you play?" Brook leans forward in his seat curiously.  
  
"Only a little bit, back before the incident." Sanji has been seeing Brook for nearly two years, and by now they've pretty much established what 'the incident' really is referring to. Sanji never told him the details, but Brook has a good idea from the bits and pieces Sanji gave him. "Mom used to teach me."  
  
Sanji places the instrument on his shoulder and tries to remember how its done. The violin lets out a scandalized shriek, and Sanji immediately lowers the violin with a grimace. "Never mind." He places it back on the desk. Ichiji also used to play, he suddenly remembers. He can't remember when and on what occasion though, but he remembers Ichiji can play exceptionally well.  
  
Sanji tears his gaze off the violin and makes his way to the couch across Brook. He lays down sideways, propping his feet and head up on the armrests. He grabs the pillow and toys with the tassel. He's never quiet sure how to start talking to Brook.  
  
"I heard from Zoro that you've shown some improvement lately," Brook states, leaning back against his seat, folding his hands neatly on his laps.  
  
"You can say that, I guess," Sanji replies, still playing with the pillow. The silence which ensues means Brook wants him to elaborate. Sanji takes his time. He wonders if he should tell Brook about his nightmares. If he doesn't, then maybe he can end this session quickly and go back home.  
  
But he needs help. God knows he needs help. Especially from the demons in his own head.  
  
"I had another nightmare two nights ago," Sanji finally tells him. "I..." he swallows nervously. "I killed them, those bastards who tried to," _Rape_. "Assault Nami." His eyes flick towards Brook. His therapist doesn't show any sign of being surprised, but Sanji can feel him radiating with mild concern. It makes him want to take back what he just said.  
  
"Did you succeed?"  
  
"Yes," Sanji replies with a nod, but doesn't elaborate. Brook's probably better off not knowing how Sanji has delighted in the feel of his knife going through Arlong's chest, straight into his heart, or how he enjoyed the look on his men's faces as Sanji carved retribution out of his chest.  
  
Sanji shuts his eyes tight as he tries to chase the image away, but he couldn't. With a sudden burst of energy, he leaps out of the sofa and tosses the pillow aside. He itches to break something just to distract himself, but then he hears the voice on his head.  
  
_"Close your eyes, brother, and think about the ocean."_  
  
Sanji takes in a deep breath, feeling his chest expands, before slowly letting it out. A few more, and he feels much calmer. Just then, he remembers where he is, and who's with him in that room. He's almost afraid to look at Brook.  
  
His therapist is visibly worried now.  
  
Sanji sits back down and buries his face in his hand. Nearly two years after he had snapped in public and almost killed someone in cold blood, and he still haven't gotten over it. The nightmares. The anxiety. The fear. Fuck, he's so fucking messed up.  
  
Broken.  
  
But he has always been broken, hasn't he? He has never been quiet himself after the incident. He always thought that being with Zoro has fixed him, but now he realized that he was only fooling himself. He was never fixed, just temporarily duct-taped by the illusion that he can be as normal as Zoro and his other friends.  
  
"Sanji? Would you like some tea?" Brook offers in an attempt to get him out of his head.  
  
Sanji loudly exhales and he puts down his hands, "No. I'm just..." _Scared_.  
  
Scared that one day, Zoro might end up standing before a crime scene he had created with his own two hands.  
  
And it's not a fear which can be driven away by a goddamn cup of tea.

* * *

  
They found the victim on the altar of a church in suburban Raftel. Zoro and Ace arrive one hour after the call was received. The sight which greets them when they enter the hall is not pleasant at all.  
  
That particular church is quiet famous for the giant statue of two hands carved out in such a way to give an impression that they're offering something to the god above. During easter, believers would symbolically place flowers on those giant palms.  
  
That morning, they find the body of ex police chief Kong, whose arms and legs have been amputated, whose tongue have been cut out, and who's also very much still alive despite what have been done to him. The body has been sent to the hospital before Zoro and Ace arrived, but they took pictures, and when Zoro sees them, he's pretty glad they arrived late, because he doesn't think he would be able to see that in person and not have nightmares about it for days to come.  
  
Zoro has seen his fair share of gore in his line of work, but this... This is something else entirely. Zoro would never wish this kind of treatment upon anyone. Not even on his worst enemy.  
  
"Psychopath," Ace hisses as he studies the pictures. His face has grown considerably pale, and it speaks volumes of the severity of the case if someone as seasoned as Ace is affected by it. "Monsters." he shakes his head as he sifts through the other photos.  
  
Zoro decides to make himself useful and questions the head priest.  
  
"We don't have any guards or any security camera in this place," the old man replies, hands nervously clutching a cross. "The lord protects us."  
  
Zoro fights down the urge to snort. He's not an atheist by any means, but he's not a fervent believer either. He hates this kind of idiot who thinks god gives a damn about something as trivial as their security measures.  
  
"God's tired and needs a goddamn break. Next time, do him a favor and go get yourself a guard." Zoro snaps at him after all his questioning proves to be fruitless. He turns around and goes to talk with Ace. He finds his fellow detective reviewing the evidences with someone from forensics. Even from a distance, he can hear Ace loudly exclaiming.  
  
"How the fuck is that possible?" Ace throws his hands up.  
  
Zoro is close enough to hear the reply said in a low voice, "This is no ordinary murderer, detective. He's smart. Very smart. I even dare say he's more dangerous than the Phoenix. You might need to tell Marco about this."  
  
Ace folds his arms and frowns, the distaste clear on his face. It's no secret that he doesn't like bringing cases to the vice-chief of the bureau. It's a pride thing. Marco thinks Ace is still a rookie despite his impressive accomplishment, and Ace is keen on proving himself to Marco.  
  
"Not a single fucking trace," Ace tells him. "None at all."  
  
Zoro can't help but grimace. "That's fucking impossible."  
  
"That's what I said," Ace shoots an accusing look at the forensic he has been talking with.  
  
"I stand by my words, detective. The culprit didn't leave even a single strand of hair behind. We've combed the place twice."  
  
"Do it one more time," Ace orders, "He can't be perfect."  
  
The forensic throws Ace a dirty look, but he complies anyway, muttering under his breath as he walks away.  
  
"Marco's going to hear about this, one way or another," Zoro points out. "The victim's an ex police chief, Ace. There's no way he won't hear about this."  
  
Ace makes a face, "Well, all the more reason for me to quickly crack this case. You're with me, aren't you?" he flashes Zoro one of his cocky smirks, which frankly, comes off as annoying to Zoro right now.  
  
"I can't pull an all-nighter again. I need to go back home," Zoro stubbornly folds his arms. Sanji needs me is left unspoken, but Ace heard it all the same.  
  
"Sanji's a grown man, he can take care of himself." Ace sighs, "Look, how are you ever going to climb your way up to the top if you keep this up? You've missed dozens of good cases which could have made you stand out for the big guys up there just because you can't pull an all-nighter. And all that sacrifice for what?" Before Zoro makes a move to grab him, Ace raises his hands defensively, "I'm not saying Sanji's not important. He's your friend, and he's my friend too-"  
  
"Not with the way you talk about him, you're not," Zoro hisses.  
  
"But, just for once, think about your own goddamn career, okay? The competition these days is fucking cutthroat, you know it. You've got this far thanks to Shanks, but can you honestly tell me you can keep on relying on Shanks for promotions and raises?"  
  
Zoro turns his eyes away from Ace.  
  
"Sanji will be fine."  
  
No, he's not, Zoro wants to say, but he knows Ace isn't going to understand. Ace doesn't know Sanji as well as Zoro does. Ace has never seen Sanji when he first came to Raftel. Ace has never met the kid who refused to come out of the closet and was so scared of adult men that not even his uncle could do anything about him.  
  
It took him months to coax Sanji out of the closet. It took him years to help Sanji overcome his fear of grown men. It took him an unspeakable amount of effort to get Sanji to where he is today. And now, Zoro's afraid all that will be in vain, because Sanji's relapsing. He's returning to the closet, he's having a hard time sleeping, and he's becoming afraid of the people around him again. Sanji isn't fine. He needs help, and Zoro's the only one who understands him enough to do that.  
  
"You're a good friend, and I'm sure Sanji thinks the same. But you need to stop putting your own needs after his. You have your own shits to think about. Your career. Kuina."  
  
Zoro stiffens at the mention of that name, but refuses to comment. He has a mind to tell Ace to fuck off, but fortunately, one of the officers approaches to report his findings. Afterwards, Ace doesn't bring up the conversation again. He probably knows he had hit the right spot by mentioning Kuina.

* * *

  
Yonji opens the door to Ichiji's study and finds his brother sitting at the desk with a old file opened before him. One glance tells him that it was their father's, but the writing is of another language Yonji can't quiet make out from where he's standing at the door.  
  
"You need to do something about Niji. He's moping." Yonji tells him as he closes the door behind.  
  
Ichiji spares him a glance. He sees the fading bruise on Yonji's face, and smiles as he returns his gaze onto the file he's reading.  
  
"I'm glad you find my suffering so amusing," Yonji grumbles as he strides towards his brother's desk. "Seriously, what's his problem? Why is he so upset about Cosette leaving? We've all seen this coming when he agrees to marry the Charlotte woman in your stead, Ichiji."  
  
There's a short pause before Ichiji replies, "yes, but when it comes to her, I'm sure you are aware that his view and ours do not align. We see her as our loyal servant, he sees her as his possession."  
  
"He's twenty-fucking-four now, how long is he going to keep up acting like child?!"  
  
Ichiji shoots him a chilling look, "Language, dear brother."  
  
"Sorry," Yonji feels the chill up his spine, but he knows Ichiji too well to know that he's not going to maim him for cursing. Despite his reputation, Ichiji has a soft spot for all his brothers. Especially for Sanji. "I just don't understand him."  
  
"Niji is not hard to understand," Ichiji closes the file he has been reading and sets it aside. "Not when you realize that there's a beast inside of him whose madness can only be quenched at the sight of her. Unfortunately, even though Niji is aware of this, he refuses to acknowledge and accept this side of him which needs her to stay sane."  
  
Yonji looks down onto the wooden floorboard, digesting his words.  
  
Ichiji leans back against his seat, "It's unfortunate, but it's not something we can change with our own hands. We can only guide him to acknowledge his true self." he pauses for a moment to let the words sink, before he continues, "I'm sure that's enough discussion about Niji. Now, how is our next target doing?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to hear what you guys think about this story and how it might ends! Drop me some comments!


	3. Chapter 3

They can't find anything on the culprit, and by the evening, news about this case has gotten around to the media hounds. The entrance of their bureau is packed with them, all eagerly waiting for a piece of exclusive information on this new psychopath in town.  
  
Zoro overhears some of the question they throw at an unsuspecting agent.  
  
"Is it the Phoenix?"  
  
"Is the Phoenix behind this?"  
  
"Did Ace catch the wrong guy?"  
  
"Has the bureau gotten so incompetent that they don't realize they have gotten the wrong guy?"  
  
Ace, no doubt, will combust if he hears it. Zoro wisely decides not to say anything about this to him. But these kind of things will always have a way to get to its intended target, one way or another. And true enough, Ace is looking outright upset when Zoro returns to the meeting room where they're reviewing the evidences. He quickly wipes that look off his face when he noticed Zoro entering the room though.  
  
Zoro hands him a mug of freshly brewed coffee. "It's not the Phoenix." He says with certainty.  
  
Ace nods, muttering a thanks as he accepts the mug, before saying, "Of course its not. The MO is totally different. The Phoenix burns his victims alive, this... This is one doesn't."  
  
"He could be trying out something new," Coby suggests, his meek tone indicating that its taking him all his courage to speak up. "I mean... There's no evidence left on the crime scene. Only the Phoenix is that meticulous."  
  
If he was anyone else, Zoro would have glared at said something snarky. This is Coby though, and not even Ace himself looks offended by his suggestion. "There's no card left behind," Zoro points out, "And the Phoenix always leaves behind a card, doesn't he?"  
  
"Oh, that's right," Coby gasps, before ducking his head, "Sorry!"  
  
Zoro walks around the table and sits down across Ace. He places down his own mug before shuffling through the evidences again. There's actually nothing more that they can do for now. No witnesses. No evidence. The victim survives, but considering his tongue was cut out, he obviously won't be testifying any time soon.  
  
A thoughtful silence falls over them, and it's only broken minutes later when Marco enters the room, an impassive look on his face. The man hasn't made an appearance yet, and considering the way he likes to know what Ace is up to, this visit is long overdue.  
  
"What have you got?" Marco asks as he closes the door behind him.  
  
"It's not the Phoenix," Ace says first thing as he rises from his seat and throws Marco a challenging look. Daring the vice-chief to question his most defining achievement.  
  
"Yeah?" Marco folds his arms and challenges right back. He walks over to the board and takes one sweeping glance at it. It's hard to get a read on Marco, but judging from his silence, Zoro can safely say that he's not impressed.  
  
"It's not the Phoenix," Ace repeats stubbornly, "His MO is totally different."  
  
"And he didn't leave any card behind," Coby helpfully adds. Zoro wants to tell him to shut up.  
  
Ace then briefs Marco with everything they have found.  
  
"I want you to prioritize this case and keep me updated," Marco finally says. "This man is dangerous, don't do anything without consulting me first, do you understand?"  
  
Ace nods, "Of course." But then everyone knows Ace isn't going to do that. He's young and prideful, and he sees Marco's constant need to monitor him as a sign of Marco doubting his capabilities. It probably never crosses his mind that Marco cares about him, as it has so often crossed Zoro's mind whenever he sees them interacting.  
  
Marco leaves shortly after, and since there's nothing else they can do for the day, they decide to call it a day and returns home. Zoro, for his part, goes to the bureau's rootop to make a call.  
  
It's been a while since he last talked to Kuina.

* * *

 _"It's always Sanji for you!" Kuina yells as she furiously packs her bag. "Sanji this, Sanji that! I am your fiance for god's sake! You're in a relationship with me, not Sanji! So why do you always put him before me?!"_  
  
_"He needs my help!"_  
  
_"And I need you to be there for me!" she turns to him, eyes shining with unshed tears. "We're the ones in a relationship, but why does it always feel like I'm intruding on you and Sanji? I've never been with anyone else before in my life, but I'm pretty sure I'm not supposed to feel this way!"_  
  
_Zoro doesn't have an answer for that, because he's pretty goddamn sure he's done everything he can to please her. What the fuck does she wants more out of him?_  
  
_She reads the silent question from the way his jaw stubbornly tightens. "Being in a relationship isn't just about remembering my birthday and taking me out for dinner every once in a while." Her voice is much calmer this time around, but it's still tinted with anger and hurt. Zoro doesn't like hearing it. She lets out a bitter laugh. "You look at Sanji as if you'd do anything for him. You never look at me that way, and that hurts, you know?"_  
  
_"You're also-"_  
  
_"Stop." she snaps, "It's not the same. I know it's not the same. Everyone knows it not the same! You're in love with him-"_  
  
_"That's not true! I-"_  
  
_"I am almost three months pregnant, Zoro! You have a fiance at home, pregnant with your child, and you chose to spend three nights by his side instead of mine! How is that not love?!"_  
  
_She returns to packing her bag again, and no matter how he pleads or begs, she doesn't listen to him. Fifteen minutes later, she's in a taxi leaving the home they've shared for the past three years._  
  
_She doesn't look back._

* * *

Sanji checks his bank account that morning to find that someone has tranferred him an exorbitant sum of money, again. He doesn't have to guess to know who it is from. Over the past ten years, Ichiji has been constantly sending him money. Sanji is never comfortable with it, especially considering the amount, but there's no way for him to tell Ichiji to stop. After all, when Ichiji sent him to live with Zeff, he didn't give him any contact number or address.  
  
He doesn't really know what to think about his siblings. They cast him aside as if they don't want to havve anything to do with him, yet they keep sending him money as if they care.  
  
Or perhaps they just want to make sure Sanji's not being a burden to Zeff, their last living relative.  
  
Either way, Sanji supposed he's pretty grateful. If they're still sending him money, that means they're still alive. And although he hasn't heard from them in the past ten years, it's still a small comfort to know that his brothers is still somewhere out there, alive and kicking.  
  
Sometimes he wonders how they have coped with what they've lived through. Especially Ichiji. He's pretty sure he's faring better than him though, because Niji and Yonji weren't stuck in that closet, and Ichiji... it's hard to imagine Ichiji being affected by the incident. The last time Sanji saw him, he was talking with the family's lawyers on who has the right over which portion of the family's wealth now that their father is gone.  
  
He's too chillingly cold. Frozen solid with a sort of steadiness that Sanji can only envy. Ichiji probably doesn't have nightmares like he does. He probably isn't living in fear of his own self like what Sanji is doing.  
  
Sanji can't help but to smile bitterly to himself. No wonder Ichiji threw him out of the family. He's probably disgusted by Sanji's weaknesses. How can he be so different from his siblings when they all come from the same parents? The universe must hate him or something.  
  
Just then, he hears the door swings open and immedaitely pretends that he doesn't feel like shit. These days, feeling like shit is his new normal though, so perhaps Zoro won't notice after all.  
  
Zoro walks out of his room, stretching and letting out a loud yawn. He plops down across Sanji at the dining table, before sleepily demanding, "Coffee."  
  
Sanji rolls his eyes, "Go get it yourself, marimo." But he gets up anyway. Zoro can't be trusted to even boil water. "My monthly stipend just came in," he informs Zoro as he grabs a mug, "You up to spending it on something stupid this weekend?"  
  
Something stupid usually means getting hammered together and then going online to buy a mansion on credit or something. He admits, its not the most responsible and adult way to use the money, but hey, he's got more money than he knows what to do with. Also that mansion is pretty gorgeous too.  
  
"I can't," Zoro tells him, "I have... Somewhere to be this weekend."  
  
Sanji notes the reluctance and immediately perks up. It not work, otherwise the marimo wouldn't hesitate like that. Something else then? But what? He turns his gaze to him, and finds an uneasy look on his face. Sanji knows that look. It's the it's-not-you-but-I-guess-it's-sort-of-your-fault-too look that he  has on shortly after Kuina dumped him. Which means only one thing.  
  
"You're meeting up with her?" Sanji asks, the coffee suddenly forgotten.  
  
Zoro grimaces. Obviously, he doesn't want Sanji to know, but he should know better by now that Sanji is good at reading people. Too good, in fact, that Chopper is convinced that he can actually read minds. "I am," Zoro finally admits, his voice too feeble to his liking. So he clears his throat and repeats, "I'm meeting with her this weekend."  
  
"That's great," Sanji says, though that actually comes out flat. Kuina has always been a sore subject between them. Especially after Sanji figures out that he's the reason behind their break-up a couple of months ago. "Awesome. Uhh... Where are you meeting her? You've got anything good to wear? I can drive you there. My shirt probably won't fit you, but we can go shopping tonight. I'm paying. We can probably buy a hundred designer shirts with my stipend, so don't start acting all modest and shit with me, okay? Also-"  
  
"No." Zoro cuts him off before he can babble any further. "I'm fine. I'll be fine. You don't have to worry about me."  
  
Sanji feels himself deflate a little. "Are you sure? I mean, we both know you have a shitty sense of direction, marimo. And let's not forget that you once wear flanel to meet her father."  
  
"She said I looked okay!" Zoro argues, not even bothering to deny the jab on his sense direction because after all these years of teasing, he actually gets tired of denying it himself.  
  
"Obviously it's the 'remember-relationships-require-compromise' kind of okay, marimo. Not the normal okay." Sanji rolls his eyes, "You can drive yourself there, I'm sure she's already expecting you to be late. But for god's sake, I am choosing your clothes. End of discussion."  
  
Zoro throws his hands up, "Fine. But if you pick out a three-piece for me..." The threat goes unfinished, but he's sure Sanji can finish the line himself.  
  
Sanji grimaces, "I will burn that fucking flanel one of these days."  
  
"Do that, and I will buy a fuck-ton of 'em just to piss you off, curly."  
  
Sanji narrows his eyes, "You wouldn't."  
  
Zoro smirks, "You know better than to challenge me."  
  
Zoro definitely would, and for his sanity, Sanji decides to back off on this one. He returns his attention to the coffee.  
  
"I'm glad for you, you know," he says as he hands the steaming mug to Zoro. "You look happier when you have her around. I hope it works out between you two."  
  
Zoro smiles at him, "Thanks."  
  
Sanji doesn't miss the hint of guilt on his smile, but he wisely chooses to let it slide. He doesn't want to start another argument on that matter.

* * *

Cosette can hear footsteps outside her door. it's midnight, and it has been going on for five minutes now. She promised herself she's not going to give in this time. Not going to open the door to let him in. But he won't stop pacing, and she's not sure she can go back to sleep with his footsteps just outside her door.  
  
She's about to give in when the footsteps suddenly stops. She freezes for a moment. Has he...?  
  
But then she hears a soft knock on the door, and she knows she can't ignore him any longer. With a resigned sigh, she gets off her bed, puts on her nightrobe, and opens the door. Niji is waiting outside, his gaze casted down onto the floor.  
  
He looks upset, and moments like these, moments where he shows her his vulnerable side, makes her want to hold him in her arms and protect him from the world. It reminds him of the seven year old who used to come to her for a hug whenever he feels inadequate because he can't keep up with his twin brother.  
  
"I can't sleep," he says, voice uncharacteristically soft.  
  
"Nightmares?" Cosette asks.  
  
Niji closes his eyes and deeply inhales, "Yes."  
  
They all have nightmare sometimes. All of them. Not as freequent as when they were younger, but still. When he has nightmare, Ichiji abandons sleep and reads until the crack of dawn. Yonji puts on an ungodly metal song and goes to create an international chaos online. Niji goes to her room and asks her to hold him while he tries to go back to sleep.  
  
It makes her happy, knowing Niji trusts her that much. Thinks so highly of her. Makes her believe that he sees her as someone so much more than just another one of his servants. Which is why his engagement to someone else feels so much like a betrayal.  
  
Still, despite the hurt she feels, she can't close the door on his face. And it's not just because he's her employer. Cosette has known him ever since he was just a baby. She has seen him in all his best and his worst. She has grown up with him; has felt pride bloomed in her chest as he became one of the most powerful men in Germa. He's like a precious brother to her, and she would never turn her back on him.  
  
She reaches out, and pulls him into an embrace. Immediately, he puts his arms around her waist, and buries his nose in her hair. "They got you... Those bastards. And I couldn't-" his chokes out angrily, and she shushes him.  
  
"It's alright." She tightens her embrace. "I'm here. I'm safe. It's all just a bad dream."  
  
Niji lets out a wounded whimper, one of his hand cradling the back of his head. "Don't leave." he whispers, and he might as well be begging from the way he says it.  
  
She doesn't say anything to that.


	4. Chapter 4

The brown envelope has no address or stamp. After inspecting it over and over again, there's nothing on it which gives a hint of who its sender is. In this age of emails and other forms of electronic messaging, the Vinsmoke household never received any bill or job request through mail, so this envelope suddenly arriving on their doorsteps is highly alarming.  
  
Yonji knows he should bring it to Ichiji or Niji, but they're both busy at the moment. Niji is currently negotiating a contract with a new client who wants someone dead, and Ichiji is out for another hunt, and probably won't be back for another three days. So he sits in Ichiji's study and opens the envelope.  
  
Inside, he finds several photos. It all seems random at first; a picture of a park, then a supermarket, then the kitchen of what seems like a high-end restaurant... But then Yonji notices that one blonde man is present in every one of those photos. The photos seems to be taken without him realizing it, considering the way he never looks in the camera. Yonji wonders what this all means.  
  
He flips the photos around, and then on the back of the last photo, he sees bold words written in red ink, and it says;  
  
"Letting you all live was a mistake. We'll fix that though. Expect us soon." And it's signed by "you know who we are".  
  
Suddenly, it all clicks into place and Yonji realizes who the man on the photos is.

* * *

Zoro steps out of the bathroom, all neatly groomed and dressed for a date with his ex-fiance. Sanji critically assesses him for a moment, before he clicks his tongue and says, "That will have to do, I guess."  
  
zoro shoots him an annoyed look, but doesn't say anything otherwise. He hurriedly walks over to his bed to grab his keys, wallet, and phone. "You going to the Baratie today?" Zoro asks him.  
  
Sanji sits down on the edge of the bed, "Nah, you know how the old man is. Listens too much to Carne going on and on about his son, and now he wants _me_ to go out and get laid and give him cute little babies to spoil."  
  
Zoro snorts, "Good luck with that."  
  
Of course, Zoro's insulting his luck with women so far, and not his messed up head, but Sanji can't stop himself from taking it the wrong way. He tries to hide the flash of hurt he felt, but Zoro's looking at him when he said that, and he catches it in an instant.  
  
"Fuck, shit, no, I didn't mean to-"  
  
"I know," Sanji speaks over him, holding up his hand to tell the marimo to stop speaking. "I know you don't mean it that way, okay? I'm cool."  
  
"But you-"  
  
"I did _not_ -"  
  
"Don't lie to me because I saw it, okay?"  
  
Sanji falls silent and looks away from Zoro.  
  
Zoro turns to him as he pockets his phone. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
Sanji wonders why he keeps offering even though he already knows that Sanji will never want to talk about it with him. "No." he gets up from the bed. "You should go now. Don't want to keep her waiting for too long."

He hates that question. Or to be more precise, he hates the pity in Zoro's voice whenever he asks that question. He's gotten enough pity from Brook and Zeff to last a lifetime, he doesn't need any more from his best friend.  
  
Why can't Zoro udnerstand that?  
  
"Go, shoo," Sanji gently pushes him out of the room. "Let her order whatever she wants, don't split the bill, drive her home, and don't do anything I wouldn't do, okay?"  
  
In a matter of minutes, Zoro's out of the door, and Sanji's alone in their apartment. He throws himself down on the sofa in the living room. He clsoes his eyes and let out a deep breath. Although he understands that Zoro's only looking out for him - and he appreciates that, really - sometimes he feels cornered by him.  
  
He doesn't want to tell Zoro the truth, he can't, because surely, Zoro will never look at him the same way again. Still, it's hard to keep on saying lies. It's hard to tell Zoro that he doesn't want to talk about it when all he wants is to tell him everything, and then be comforted in his embrace by the end of the day, just like when they were kids and Sanji was still afraid of pretty much everything.  
  
He stays still for a while, trying to get his rampant thoughts into order. After a while, he takes out his phone and goes over his unread messages. There's nothing interesting, except for the message from Chopper inviting him to hang out and eat pizza with Usopp, Franky and Luffy for dinner. That's right, Nami's out of town, so of course Luffy will seize the chance to pig out on junk food. Sanji grimaces. He's not entirely fond of junk food, but he admits he sorely needs a distraction. So he tells Chopper he'lll be there, and gets off the sofa to get a shower.

* * *

NIji receives Yonji's message late in the evening, when he's already settled in his hotel. As soon as he finishes reading the message, he puts away his phone, goes to the bar, and pour himself a glass of wine.

Standing by the window overlooking Raftel's gorgeous skyline, Ichiji can't stop the smile forming on his face.  
  
Now, the game is truly beginning.

* * *

The date is going on unexpectedly well, in Zoros opinion. Kuina seems to be genuinely happy to see him, despite the messy way they had broken up months ago. They sit down for lunch, catch up with each other, before Kuina tells him that she would like to give them another try. She's six months pregnant now, and she needs someone to be there for her. She's giving him another chance, and Zoro doesn't waste a moment to hesitate.  
  
They go out shopping after lunch, and there's a new movie she's been wanting to see in the evening. After movie, they go to some fancy restaurant for dinner. They just finished ordering when Zoro's phone suddenly rings.  
  
It's from Chopper.  
  
He throws Kuina a wary glance.  
  
"Go ahead, I'm not going anywhere." she tells him with a fond smile.  
  
He returns the smile, "I'll be right back." He goes to the bathroom to answer the call.  
  
_"Z-Zoro! You have to come here, hurry! Get a doctor! Someone needs to get a doctor!"_ In the background, Zoro can discern Franky loudly pointing out that Chopper is a doctor. _"I-I don't know what happened! W-We were all on our way home, but then suddenly!"_  
  
"Chopper, calm down," Zoro puts on his best detective voice, "Calm down and tell me what happened?"  
  
_"You got Zoro on the phone? Let me talk to him."_ Someone takes the phone away from Chopper. It's Ace. _"Hey, I'm sorry. I know you've got an important date and everything, and I wouldn't call you if it's not important, but this... This is important."_  
  
Zoro frowns. Ace, out of all people, knows how important Kuina is to him, so for him to think that whatever had happened is worth interrupting their date, then it's got to be pretty bad. Zoro's stomach churns as his mind unhelpfully provides him with the worst case scenarios. He prays it has nothing to do with Sanji.  
  
_"It's Sanji."_  
  
Zoro's heart skips a beat.  
  
_"Someone tried to snipe him."_

* * *

it all started out as a pretty normal evening. Sanji arrives at the pizzeria in time to see Luffy giving the waiter a heart attack with the amount of pizza he's ordering. He sits down next to Chopper and across Sabo and Ace, who decides to join in on the fun in the last minute. He listens to Chopper talking about his residency, laughs when Luffy, Ace, and Sabo start fighting over the pizza, and flirts a little with the waitress refilling their drinks. Everything's going so well when all of a sudden, Sanji senses a shift in the atmosphere.  
  
It's Sabo. He has stopped fighting with Ace in favor of staring at Sanji with wide eyes. Sanji immedaitely picks out the fear in his eyes. His throat is working as if to say something, but his mouth is stuffed with garlic toasts, preventing him from saying anything.  
  
All of a sudden, Sanji sees it.  
  
He sees himself through Sabo's eyes. He sees the red dot shining on the side of his head. Sees a bullet going through the spot where to dot has been. Sees blood and bits of brain sputtering out, the glass beside their table breaking a moment later, and then his body falling to the side, onto the floor.  
  
He sees it for a brief moment, before he shouts out at the top of his lungs, "Everybody get down!" He grabs Chopper and pulls him under the table, hoping that the others listened to him. A second later, he hears the bullet going through the floor not far from him, hears the glass break, hears Ace screaming for Luffy, who's sitting closest to the window.  
  
As he hides under the table, trapping a trembling Chopper beneath him, it slowly dawns on him that someone just tried to kill him.

* * *

The ambulance and police cruisers arrive less than ten minutes later. Aside from a few cuts and scratches nobody is heavily injured. Luffy has a huge chunk of glass sticking out of his arm, but he's taking it so well it's almost hard to feel worried about him. Even Ace has abandoned his side in favor of assessing the crime scene with his fellow police officers.  
  
Sanji watches Ace from where he's sitting on the pavement. A paramedic walks by and drops a shock blanket around his shoulder. He would have told him to fuck off, but then realizes that the person is a woman, so instead opts to smile and tells her that he's not in shock. His smile feels feeble though.  
  
Ace keeps glancing in his direction while talking to the officers. Sanji's pretty sure he knows what he's saying to them.  
  
_"Yeah, my friend over there is the target. Oh yeah, he's the violent creep who bashed Arlong's head against the wall and crushed all his bones beneath his designer shoes. He's fucked up, I know, don't ask me why. This whole assasination attampt is probably Arlong trying to get back at him. Serves him right for being such a violent freak. Karma's a bitch, am I right?"_  
  
Sanji shakes his head. His read on people can get a bit distorted when he's feeling strong emotions, and right now he's overwehlmed with confusion, anger, and maybe a bit of fear. Someone's out for his head, and he doesn't know why. It could be one of Arlong's men. The guy's pretty succesful mafia boss despite his disgusting attitude. But they'll need more evidence before they can claim anything.  
  
Sanji wants to laugh, because this is all too fucking much. What the fuck has he ever done wrong to deserve all this shits anyway? he should probably start going to church or something. Robin did iinvite him to pray once. Maybe he should stop being such an unbelieving ass. If he does, maybe god will finally have pity on his miseable existence. Yeah, he should really call Robin on that.  
  
His train of thoughts is interrupted by Sabo, who suddenly sits down next to him on the pavement. Sabo place's a hand on his shoulder and asks, "You alright?"  
  
Sanji is getting tired of answering that question, so he merely nods, turning his gaze away from Ace, to Luffy who's getting his arms stitched by the paramedics.  
  
"You should stay inside, it's not safe for you to be out here," Sabo tells him.  
  
"I would be dead by now if they're still around," Sanji points out. He wants to sound snarky, but finds that he barely has the energy to even talk. Shit, he wants to go home. He wants to crawl into his bed, curls into a ball, and forget this shit ever happened. He really wants to go home. He'd do anything to be able to go home now.  
  
Sabo doesn't say anything. Instead, he looks around the surrounding, as if to make sure. Once he's satisfied with the absence of any threat within sight, he grows a bit calmer, but still alert nonetheless. Sanji is reminded of the moments before the bullet is fired, and he finds himself saying, "Thank you, for saving my life."  
  
Sanji's looking at the ground now, but he can feel Sabo's gaze on him.  
  
"I didn't save you," Sabo says, his voice slightly strained with what Sanji can identify as fear. "I couldn't say anything at that moment."  
  
"I get your warning loud and clear anyway, so... Thanks," he shrugs. Truth to be told, he doesn't know how he did it either. Even for him, the whole incident is highly unusual. Never in his life has he ever felt someone else's emotion so strongly, he can see himself through their eyes. It was so fucking surreal, and creepy. Still, it doesn't change the fact that it did happen. What the fuck is going on with him?  
  
Out of the corner of his eyes, he sees Sabo's throat working. No doubt, he still wants to ask him how he managed to read him so well. Sanji, honestly, doesn't want to talk about it anymore. So he changes to topic instead, "This is probably Arlong."  
  
Sabo hums thoughtfully. "I'll look into it." Unlike Ace, Sabo is not a detective. No, his occupation is more enigmatic than that. Although Sanji isn't clear on the details, what he knows is that, Sabo works for a private organization whose job is to know stuffs; from a mafia boss like Arlong, to the Gorosei's dirty secrets. Which probably makes him a pretty powerful guy, if he's into blackmailing. If there's anyone he can trust to figure out the culprit behind this, it's Sabo. But Sabo's a pretty important figure in said organization too, considering he's rarely around to hang out with Luffy and Ace. Sanji doesn't want to impose on him like that.  
  
"Don't worry. For all we know, their target could actually be me. We're both blonde. The assassin could have mistaken you for me."  
  
This time, Sanji turns his gaze to him. Sabo's got a point. Considering his job, it's more likely that Sabo's the intended target and not him. Maybe there was a mix up. Immediately, Sanji feel much lighter than before. It must have shown on his face too, because Sabo chuckles and then pats him on the shoulder.  
  
"I'll let you know if anything comes up."

* * *

Zoro arrives at the crime scene in record time, and he quickly searches for Sanji the moment he gets off his car. The officers standing guard tries to stop him, but he flashes his badge and they hurriedly lifts the yellow tape fo him. He frantically searches around, and finally spots Sanji sitting next to Luffy on the back of an ambulance, looking alive and unharmed. He rushes over to them.  
  
"Sanji!" he shouts to get his attention.  
  
At his voice, Sanji turns to look at him. He looks surprised, more than anything. He gets up and meets him halfway. "What are you doing here? Don't you have-"  
  
"You think I can sit around eating dinner in peace after knowing that someone tried to shoot my friend?!" Zoro angrily yells at him. He grabs Sanji by his shoulder and look him over, "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"  
  
"I'm alright," Sanji tells him, brushing off his hands. "Luffy's got it worst, but he's alright." Glancing over his shoulder, he finds Luffy waving at Zoro with a broad grin on his face. "No one got seriously injured, we're all fine."  
  
Zoro feels relief coursing through his veins. "Thank god," he breathes out. "Fuck, when Ace said someone tried to snipe you, I thought you were... I thought you were..."  
  
"I'm alright," Sanji soothingly replies. "No one's dying. Everyone's okay. The bullet missed. Didin't even graze me, or anyone else, for that matter."  
  
Zoro takes a moment to ingest this fact as he looks around the crime scene. The crowd is kind of thin and the forensics are nowhere in sight, which means that he has arrived pretty late onto the scene. Despite the fact that a crime just happened, the atmosphere feels lax, which means that Sanji's telling the ruth, no one had died or anything. Zoro feels the tension leaving his body, and he returns his gaze to Sanji. He studies his friend for a moment, noting how tired he looks.  
  
"Who did this?" Zoro asks, "Any idea?"  
  
Sanji shakes his head. "I thought it might be Arlong, but then Sabo said that it might also be someone who's after him too. We'll know for sure when he figures it out."  
  
That doesn't ease his worry. He searches the crime scene to find Sabo, but he is nowhere in sight. Instead, he finds Ace talking with one of the officers. "Stay here. I'll talk with Ace, then we're going home."  
  
Ace turns his attention to Zoro when he notices him appraoching. He dismisses the officer he has been talking to, before turning to Zoro and saying, "I'm sorry I had to interrupt your date."  
  
Zoro shrugs, "Doesn't matter. You got anything?"  
  
Ace shakes his head, "I asked the men to check out the building across the street. They didn't find anything."  
  
"Surveillance camera?"  
  
"Some are installed in the building, but so far, we haven't got anything from the tapes."  
  
"Any witness?"  
  
"No one reported anything suspicious."  
  
Which means that they have nothing on this guy. Zoro loudly exhales while running a hand through his hair. Great, just fucking great. Someone's out there for Sanji's head, and there's nothing they can do to catch him.  
  
"Zoro, you're his best friend, so I have to ask you this."  
  
Zoro knows what he's going to ask, "No, aside from Arlong, there's no one else who might have the motive to pull this off."  
  
They both fall silent, intuitively understanding what this means. People like Arlong will not stop until they get what they want, and if they want Sanji dead, then they will have him killed one way or another. Zoro can feel the rage bubbling up in his chest. He wants, so badly, to find the bastard right now and kill him for good. He's a detective, he thinks he's seen enough crime scene to pull a good one off. No one will know it's him.  
  
"Sabo said it might be someone who mistook Sanji for him," Ace replies, "But, let's face it, no one in this world is dumb enough."  
  
Zoro nods grimly. Although he doesn't know the details on Sabo's occupation, he knows enough to understand what Ace is saying. Dragon can ruin the live of just about anyone on this planet, he has that much power and maybe even more, and he won't take it kindly if someone tries to hurt his protege. The idea that someone is after Sabo's life is just ridiculous.  
  
"Don't let your guard down," Ace continues, placing a hand on Zoro's shoulder. "I'll try to have Marco assign some agents to watch over your apartment, but in the meantime, stay on guard."  
  
"Thanks. I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support guys! I updated the tags, check it out to get an idea of where I'm going with this story! Until next time~!


	5. Chapter 5

"We shouldn't go back home tonight," Zoro says, just as he turns on the engine of his car and places his hands on the steering wheel. His grip is tense and his eyes are focused on the rear of the police car ahead. He's anxious and angry, Sanji can tell. He wants to soothe him, tell him his worries are for nothing, but Zoro has a set to his jaw which tells him that he will not relent on this one.  
  
Sanji sighs as he runs his fingers through his hair. He wants, so badly, to go back home and goes to sleep. He doesn't want to spend the night in a strange hotel, feeling as if he should be hiding from something. He doesn't want to. "Look," he tries to argue, 'Sabo said-"  
  
"I know what Sabo said," Zoro quickly cuts him off, his voice terse, eyes still refusing to meet Sanji's. "But he's wrong to say that to you. No one will ever be dumb enough to go after him, believe me."  
  
Sanji falls silent as he immediately understands what Zoro is telling him. He tears his gaze away from him and turns to look at his hands. A part of him still believes in Sabo, wants to ridicule the marimo for being so paranoid. But with the way he looks so solemn and serious, it feels so wrong and disrespectful to doubt his intuition. And he trusts Zoro. He trusts him more than he ever trusts anyone. So after a long moment of silence, he finally replies, "alright." his voice sounds weak, even to his own ears.  
  
Zoro doesn't miss that. For the first time since they enter the car he turns to look at him. Sanji is expecting sympathy. All he sees, however, is a fierce determination, the likes of which he has never seen before. It startles him, because it's so raw and intense that he can feel it going straight into his heart, filling him with a sort of courage he hasn't felt for himself in a long, long while.  
  
"I won't let anything happen to you," he might as well be vowing on his knees for the solemness in his tone.  
  
Sanji has no doubt that he won't.

* * *

They get a room with two beds, but neither of them sleeps. They stay up all night talking about a temporary arrangement until this whole mess is settled. They revise scenarios and evaluate options. They tried to predict Arlong's most liekly next move, and what they should do to catch this hitman before he can kill Sanji. The more they talk about it, the more real it feels to Sanji. The deeper it sinks that someone wants him dead. It's dizzying and frightening. Only Zoro's steadiness keeps him together, but even he can't perfectly hide his own doubts.  
  
Sanji can't blame him. Zoro's only a detective. Not someone with military or special force training. He doesn't have much knowledge on how to deal witth this situation, and it's not something he can make up with sheer determination. One careless move, and Sanji might be dead. The stake is high, the situation is too delicate, and neither of them knows how to properly handle it.  
  
Halfway to dawn, Sanji looks at Zoro and notices, for the first time, how weary he looks. He doesn't think he looks better himself. They've gone over through pretty much all the scenarios they can think of, but they both know that it's not going to be enough. The universe will always find a way to fuck them up. That thought sobers him up, allowing helplessness to slowly creeps up his chest. He's scared. It feels as if he's back to that goddamn closet, stuck with no way out, unable to scream or even make a sound.  
  
Sanji pulls his knees up to his chest, closes his eyes, and thinks about the vast expanse of the ocean. He takes a deep breath, and slowly let it out. Again, and again, and again. He thinks of the bright blue and cold, enveloping him in a soothing embrace. He doesn't know how much time have elapsed, it shouldn't be that long, before he opens his eyes again and finds Zoro studying him.  
  
"You should go to sleep," he says, voice soft and gentle, the kind he never used on anyone else but him. His eyes are tender, conveying a warm emotion which makes heat slowly blooms in his chest. Affection, he knows, because he has picked out numerous times from lovers on the streets, and a child looking at their parents. Moments like this makes Sanji understands why everyone sees them and just assumes. Why Kuina left him. Why his heart yearns for his casual touches.  
  
He never asked for it though. Never pointed it out. Never brought it up with Zoro. Because Zoro doesn't notice it himself, how differently he sees and treats Sanji. And Sanji doesn't want to make him notice, because what if he stops once he does? Zoro is the pillar upon which he has rebuilt himself, and he will fall if Zoro turns his back on him.  
  
"Yeah," he finally says after a long pause, "I'll do that. You should rest too, you know. You look... You look tired as well."  
  
"I can manage. Don't worry about me."  
  
Zoro's eyes are warm golden, speckled with dark brown flecks. Sanji hates eye contact, he can read too much from them. But he thinks he can stare at Zoro's eyes forever, siphoning off his determination, courage, and strength, and then using all of those substance to transform himself. Becoming a version of himself he only ever dares to dream of. A version of himself unplagued by his nightmare. A version of himself who has nothing to fear, because there is nothing in his past that haunts him or tarnishes his soul.  
  
He bitterly snorts to himself. _Yeah, right._ As if he could ever get rid of that part of him that defines him. As if he could ever be anything else other than this fearful, frightened, messed up self. As if he could stand next to Zoro, and be worthy enough for him.  
  
With those sobering thoughts in mind, Sanji goes to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The week is just plain fucking shitty. Nightmarish. Hellish. First, a retired police chief gets horribly amputated. Next, someone tried to kill his friend in the middle of a public place. And now, this.  
  
Ace wants to look away from this grotesque display before him, but this is actually part of his job, so he has no other choice but to look, stare, study, and try not to be sick and have nightmares for the next couple of weeks. Next to him, Marco stands coolly, unaffected, as he listens to the briefing the forensics is giving to him. Marco, no doubt, has seen a lot. He has personally been assigned to each and every single one of the Phoenix's cases. He has seen all the charred dead bodies. Maybe all those is nothing compared to this.  
  
The sight of a dead body, seated on a chair with his head on his lap. His eyes are wide open, and arranged on the cavity of his hollowed out neck is an impressive arrangement of flowers. His skin is deadly pale, the color almost matching the white uniform he's wearing.His blood has been drained, before his head is cut off and then his body arranged like this.  
  
Ace tries to imagine what kind of person might do this kind of sick thing, and then he remembers the amputation case from last week. He's pretty sure it's the same killer. The Sicko, Ace decides to call him in his head, even though Marco won't approve of such crude naming.  
  
"Police Chief Sengoku," Ace hears some agents murmuring in unmasked horror beside him. Their fear is justified, because if the goddamn police chief has fallen victim to this, then who's next? The royal family? The Gorosei? It's frightening to think about.  
  
"They were part of the Cipher Pol once," Marco tells him, eyes never leaving the dead body. "Him and Kong."  
  
Ace turns his gaze to him, "They were?" The Cipher Pol is the royal family's rumored super-secret spy unit who will stop at nothing to get their mission done. They're infamous for being ruthless and cruel, trained to be an efficient killing machine. How did they manage to hide such past and be police chiefs?  
  
"Kong worked as Police Chief and consultant to the Cipher Pol back then. He was one of the most dangerous men in Raftel. Sengoku was the leader of Cipher Pol." he pauses contemplatively, and when he speaks again, it's as if he's speaking more to himself than to Ace, "Someone is after them too."  
  
"Too? What do you mean?" Ace immediately asks.  
  
Marco spares him a glance, before saying, "The Phoenix's victims were members of the Cipher Pol too. Vergo, Kizaru, Fujitora, Ryokugyu..."  
  
Ace frowns, 'That can't be true. He targets civilians too. His last victim is a civillian." Ace knows this because he was the one who stopped the Phoenix from burning down the poor woman. He was the one who caught the Phoenix that night and put him behind bars.  
  
Marco's eyes flicker towards him, but he doesn't say anything. He doesn't have to. Ace knows that Marco doesn't think that Ace has caught the real Phoenix, even though the serial murder has stopped after he has been put behind bars. It's a pride thing. Marco just can't accept that Ace, a rookie detective, has managed to put the Phoenix behind bars while he has been fruitlessly hunting him down for years.  
  
"I'll take over this case," Marco says.  
  
Ace snorts, "Yes, because you've handled the Phoenix's case well for five years before someone else caught him."  
  
His words are supposed to sting, but Marco remains unaffected. God, Ace could probably point a gun at him and he still won't react. How can someone be so rigidly calm and collected? Ace wants to see him react, want to see him get angry or something, because this calmness is freaking him out, though he'll probably never admit that out loud.  
  
"Don't be so arrogant," Marco tells him, placing a large hand on his shoulder. "You don't know anything, Ace."  
  
He has said those words to him before, but that still doesn't lessen the sting. He wants to grab Marco and demand him to tell him what is it he doesn't know, but even with the blood rushing through his head, Ace doesn't dare to raise a finger at him. There's something about Marco which bothers him, though he can't quiet put a finger on it. So he stews in silence, and only glares at Marco as he retreats from the crime scene, into his car.  
  
Ace returns his gaze back to the dead body, more determined than ever now to catch this Sicko and prove to Marco that he's not a fucking clueless rookie. Marco will see, and he'll stop looking down on him.

* * *

"You're putting him in danger. Someone tried to shoot him last night, you know."  
  
Ichiji raises a delicate eyebrow at that, "But he is unharmed, I'm sure." He sets down his  empty glass of wine on the table seperating them.  
  
Sabo picks up the bottle and pours him another glass. He refills his own glass as well, and takes his time to savor the expensive wine as he tries to think of what to say next. He never really liked talking to Ichiji, or anyone of the Vinsmoke, for that matter. It feels too much like a high-stake chess game, and it's quiet hard to predict them. Ichiji, especially.  
  
"Aren't you worried? He's your brother," Sabo says at last, _and we all know that you care for him_. He doesn't say that out loud though.  
  
"Not at all," Ichiji smoothly replies, picking up his glass of wine again. "I have no reason to worry. He is my brother after all."  
  
He's just turning his words around, and Sabo fights down the urge to frown in confusion. He knows he should have taken Koala with him to confront Ichiji, but she's away on an important mission. She's no better than him at reading Ichiji, but at least he'll have someone else to fill the silence as he figures out his next words.  
  
"I have a brother too. I'd be sick with worry if someone tries to kill him."  
  
"And you believe that I should feel the same?"  
  
"Why shouldn't you?"  
  
With a slow smirk, Ichiji replies, "Out of everyone in the family, Sanji is the last person I should be concerned with. He and I are similar."  
  
Sabo almost snorts at that. Almost. "He is nothing like you." Sanji is normal. He's warm and he's kind, and he knows how to smile and laugh and have fun with his friends. Sanji  is human, and everything that Ichiji is not. "Obviously, you don't know him well enough."  
  
"I do know him." There's a certainty in his tone which hints at something more. "We are cut out from the same darkness after all. There's no one who can understand him quiet as well as I do."  
  
Sabo has heard the stories from Dragon and the others. Although he doesn't know the details, he has an idea on what happened in the Vinsmoke mansion ten years ago. He knows about the murder and the rape. About the dead Cipher Pol agent Niji has killed despite being only fourteen. About Ichiji and Sanji having to hear everything as they hid in their parents' closet.  
  
Maybe he's right. Maybe he understands Sanji more than anyone else ever will. He was there with Sanji after all.  
  
Or maybe he's just projecting.  
  
Either way, Sanji's going to get killed. "He's a civillian." Sabo points out. "He's not equipped to deal with this. He's just a cook. Zeff's assistant in the kitchen. He can't stand up against trained assassins."  
  
"Your concern for my brother is touching, truly. I'm glad he's surrounded by good friends such as yourself. However, you seem to have forgotten one thing."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"Why, he's a Vinsmoke, above all else. Those trained assassins you speak of should be afraid of him instead."  
  
An argument is on the tip of his tongue, but then he sees Ichiji's unaturally pale blue eyes, and then he remembers the rumors. They said Judge Vinsmoke was a mad scientist. They said the Vinsmoke sons are genetically enhanced. Sabo doesn't think much about those rumors, until he remembers that Sanji has somehow managed to read his mind and avoid getting shot on the head. The realization strikes him with a freezing chill, and now he understands why Dragon warns him to stay away from the Vinsmoke family's business as much as possible.  
  
Dragon said they're not human. Sabo thought it was only a figure of speech. Now he realizes how wrong he was.  
  
As if reading his mind, Ichiji smiles in satisfaction before taking another sip from his wine glass.  
  
They're not human.  
  
Neither is Sanji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I'm not sure if I should make MarAce happen, but they're some pretty important characters. Does Ace sounds too bratty? I actually want to write him out as reckless and tactlessly honest, not sure if I'm getting it right so far. Lemme know what you think!


End file.
